All For the Love of a Werewolf
by Flair Verona the Slytherin Queen
Summary: This is a RemusHermione one-shot. I like it and I hope you do too.


A/N This is probably the longest one-shot I've ever written. I wrote it at school today because that damn pink plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone. I don't know if it's any good but my friend Eric said he thought it was fantastic. This is in Hermione's point of view and it is a Remus/Hermione ship. So please enjoy the story.

Warning I don't own anything you recognize from Harry Potter. I wouldn't mind owning Draco Malfoy though.

All For The Love of a Werewolf

I'm not surprised how things have turned out. I've always known that I'd fall for my professor. I had a little crush on him in third year when he was the defense against the dark arts professor. I remember when I found out about his lycanthropy and I didn't even tell Harry and Ron. And after that year Harry figured out my feelings for Professor Lupin. I couldn't help it. Harry always said we were perfect for each other. The rest of Hogwarts passed by fast. Of course I was very busy preparing and training for the war. Professor Lupin, who we began to call Moony, was one of our trainers and Mad Eye Moody was the other and we trained from 6th year until the actual battle.

And the war happened on the day of my Hogwarts graduation. Voldemort and his death eaters swarmed the school. There were some surprises that day. The Slytherins, Malfoy included, fought against Voldemort. Our side came out victorious but our side did suffer losses. But I did not lose the three most important men in my life. And because of that I was able to get through the devastating aftermath of the war. It was especially hard when I was told that my parents had been killed. But Ron, Harry, and Moony stood by my side.

We were basically our own family because the war had brought us so close together. I was happy to have that relationship between the four of us. The four of us moved into #12 and we continued living our lives. Ron began to work at 3W with the twins. Harry took up being an auror. I became a writer and my dear Moony opened up his own bookstore.

It's safe to say we were all happy. Then Ron got a girlfriend. We would have been bothered by it if it were anyone except Luna Lovegood. Harry got a girlfriend too; in fact it was his long time crush Ginny Weasley. I couldn't have been happier for my two best friends but I felt lonely.

One day Moony invited all of us out to diner saying he had important news. I had no idea what was coming. Well we went to the Leaky Cauldron and I saw a nice looking woman waiting at the bar. She was very lovely with her honey blonde hair and blue eyes. She was the very picture of perfection. Yes I knew the girl and it was none other than Lavender Brown. "Oh Remus there you are! I thought you all had stood me up." Lavender exclaimed after kissing Moony.

I felt my heart break. I also felt Harry staring at me. I looked at Harry and saw his concerned look. I just shook my head and blinked back the tears. "You know guys I'm not feeling so good I need to go." I managed to croak out before I hurriedly disapparated. As soon as I apparated into my room I couldn't hold the tears back anymore. I felt like my heart had been ripped from my chest, cut into a billion pieces, stepped on and left to be thrown away! I felt pain I'd never known before and that's saying something.

I ended up falling asleep to gentle lulls of my sobbing. I didn't want to believe he was with Lavender. And despite my pain and jealousy I couldn't hate her. I had always got along with her. I wanted to blame her but in the end I couldn't. I knew it was my fault. I let him get close. 'He probably thinks of me as a friend or a sister even.' I thought to myself.

The next morning when I woke up the events of the previous night filled my mind. I got up and I looked in a mirror. I had red blood shot eyes that were a bit puffy from crying. I had dried tear tracks caking my cheeks. My lips were salty from the tears that had spilled. My hair was back to its wild bushy ways instead of the usual cascading curls I had began to wear. All in all I was a total mess.

Just then there was a knock on my door. "'Mione, it's me Harry. Please let me in." Harry called from outside my door. I opened the door with a flick of my wand to find Harry holding a plate of bacon and eggs and a side of concern. "Hi Harry. Thanks for this." I said gesturing to the breakfast he had brought me. "I've been worried about you. I'm so sorry about last night. But I need to tell you that he and Lav announced their engagement. I'm so sorry." Harry said looking so sad. I began to cry and Harry held me and comforted me. Then Ginny, Ron, and Luna came in and tried to comfort me too. "Guys I can't live here anymore. I need to distance myself." I said forlornly. "Well you can stay at mine and Luna's flat." Ginny said sweetly her eyes filled with sympathy and concern." I'd appreciate it. Thanks you guys! I love you all!" I said pulling my friends into a group hug.

As soon as the hug broke we began to pack my things using magic of course. As soon as it was all packed I shrank the stuff and put it in my pocket and apparated to my new home. Soon they were there too. The girls gave me the guest room and left me alone to unpack. While I unpacked I thought about Moony. I wondered what his reaction would be when he found out I had left. I wondered if he'd even notice. And after I unpacked I sat down and began to write.

A couple of days passed and I did nothing but write. I ate when Ginny or Luna forced me and I barely slept. But luckily I did shower. Anyway I was typing away on my laptop when I heard the familiar 'pop' of someone apparating. So I turned around to see Moony sitting on my bed looking at me as if I had done something wrong. We stared at each other for a few moments before he spoke. "Why are living here? Why haven't I seen you in four days? Why didn't you tell me you were moving out?" Moony questioned looking angry.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked lamely. "Yes." He answered shortly. "Ok, I'll tell you. You broke my heart. I've been in love with you since I was thirteen. I never had the chance to tell you. Then when I saw you with Lavender it killed me. And I couldn't bear to be in the same house as you. So Harry, Ron, Gin, and Luna helped me move in here. By the way congratulations on your engagement." I said in a passion filled voice with tears streaming down my face.

He looked totally shocked. I turned my back to him to try and hide my tears while my body shook with silent sobs. "Y-y-you love me?" Moony asked quietly. I didn't turn around I just nodded. I then felt his warm hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry Hermione. I can't hurt Lavender." He said softly. "Oh, but you can hurt me." I spat viciously. " Good-bye Remus. Have a wonderful life." I said coldly. "You never call me Remus. And I don't want to be left out of your life." Moony said softly. "I'll call you by your first name like I would any other acquaintance. And I don't think my heart could take being around you Remus." I said softly. I didn't look at him. But I did hear him apparate out.

Three months passed and my book was finished and had been published. My book was about a girl and the werewolf she loved. It was basically mine and Moony's story only with a happy ending. The book did very well but I had basically become a recluse. I stopped doing anything. I only spoke to Harry, Ron, Gin, and Luna.

One day Harry came over dressed up in a tux with a lavender colored cummerbund and bow tie. I knew that day was Remus's and Lavender's wedding. " Hey how are you holding up 'Mione?" Harry asked softly. I smiled at him. " You look handsome Mr. Potter. I just know it will make Gin drool." I said half teasingly and half sincerely. He gave me that all famous lopsided grin. "Now pleasantries aside what are you doing here when you should be at the church?" I asked softly. Harry looked worried then handed me an envelope that had my name scrawled across the front. Before I could say anything about it Harry had disapparated. So I curiously opened the letter. So I then began to read:

_Dear Hermione,_

_First I'd like to say how sorry I am for everything I've put you through. And I'd like to say that I do love you and I have for many years now. I didn't tell you because well I just couldn't hurt Lavender. Even though I knew I was hurting you. I thought I'd get over it and vice versa. But the feelings just wouldn't go away. I don't deserve your forgiveness but please consider it. If you are willing to try and forgive me meet me at the shrieking shack in an hour. I love you Hermione Jane Granger!_

_Love always and forever,_

_Your Moony_

I was crying again. I didn't know what I wanted to do. I knew I still loved him there was no question about it. 'But should I so willingly forgive him?' I asked myself. But in the end I decided to meet with him to hear him out. So I got dressed and apparated into Hogsmead. I then made the short walk over to the shrieking shack. I entered the dilapidated shack and saw a tux clad Remus sitting on the stairs. "Moony." I said alerting him to my presence. "'Mione! I was worried you wouldn't come." Moony said softly. "I only came to hear what you have to say. I make no promises about my decision." I said shortly. "That makes sense. Ok, I'll go. I've loved you since your third year. But because you were so young then I pushed the thoughts away. Then when you told me how you felt three months ago it made my feelings resurface. I really didn't want to hurt Lavender. But today I knew I couldn't marry her. So I told her about what was going on. She was so understanding about the situation. It turns out she is in love with someone else too. But Hermione I'm so sorry that I hurt you. I love you so much. I just want the chance to spend the rest of my life to prove that to you." Moony finished in a pleading tone.

"You really hurt me. I became a recluse because I couldn't stand being around other people. It was so hard to let you go. I do love you and that won't ever change but I'm so scared you'll hurt me again." I said as I crossed my arms over my chest. "'Mione I swear to you that I won't hurt you again." Moony said getting on his knees in front of me. I looked into his gorgeous soft honey brown eyes and saw the love and sincerity.

So I gently helped him up. And I kissed him softly and tenderly. It was my first kiss and I had saved it for him. When we pulled away we both had tears streaming down our faces. And they were definitely tears of happiness.

I can tell you that Moony spent the rest of his life proving his love for me. In the process I became Mrs. Remus J. Lupin. I also gave birth to our twins. We ended up having identical twin boys. One named Sirius James Lupin and the other named Harry Ronald Lupin. And I can honestly say I got my happily ever after.

-Finished-

A/N This is the end. I hope you all liked it. Please review and tell me what you think. I'm also in a song fic mood so if you have any music requests I'll be glad to do a fan fic for it.

Sincerely,

Flair Verona


End file.
